


No Reason

by emogoosie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorder, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Minhyuk-centric, Sad Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emogoosie/pseuds/emogoosie
Summary: Minhyuk needs someone to remind him how much he matters. Hoseok is willing to love him no matter what.





	No Reason

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of Monsta X’s awesome new album, We Are Here, I wanted to write some angst with my boys.
> 
> Ps happy bday jhooooope

Minhyuk winced even before he fully opened his eyes. He let out a groan from the pounding in his skull. He hadn’t slept well that night, scrolling through multiple social media platforms and reading comments. There were many positive comments about their comeback and how good they all looked in the promotion photoshoots, but all Minhyuk could see were the hate comments about him. 

“I can’t believe this ugly guy is an idol, it’s horrible for the rest of the group.”

“This group is so talented! Except Minhyuk, of course. He can’t dance or sing, I bet the other guys hate him for ruining their image.”

“The rest of the members literally can’t stand Minhyuk. He’s so touchy with them and the obviously hate it. I can’t bear to watch or even look at him.”

“He doesn’t deserve to be an idol.”

Minhyuk screwed his eyes shut and rubbed the heels of his palms on his forehead, trying to stop his mind from thinking of the hate. But no matter how hard he tried, the words flowed through his body, making his muscles weak and heavy. It was as if an elephant was laying on him, he felt so heavy. This definitely wasn’t the first time this had happened to Minhyuk, the evil thoughts coming to him fueled through his doubts about himself. 

“Minhyuk, come and eat breakfast!” He heard Hoseok call out from the kitchen. 

The blond boy took a deep breath and willed his body to move off his bed. He almost slumped to his knees as he first stood up, but grabbed the bed frame just in time. His vision was slightly blurry, probably from not eating or sleeping well for the past week. He clambered out of the bedroom and sat down at the table with the rest of the members. 

“You usually don’t sleep in that long. Are you feeling okay?” Jooheon asked, his mouth filled with a bite of toast. 

Minhyuk stretched and nodded. “Yeah, those extra practices really took a toll.”

Minhyuk tried to sound as natural as he could, he could say his hoarse voice was from vocal practices instead of dehydration. He could say the bags under his eyes were from late nights practicing instead of crying himself to sleep every night. He could say his unnatural thinness was from all the exercise they’ve been doing for the comeback instead of him starving himself to be thinner and smaller. 

“Well, eat up.” Hoseok said, pushing a plate of eggs towards him. “You need to put some meat on those bones.”

Minhyuk took the plate and stared down at the food. His stomach was telling him to eat, but his brain was telling him that he was fat enough. He wouldn’t be able to fit into any of the clothes for their comeback because he was so fat. Minhyuk glanced up and saw Hoseok giving him a concerned look. With that, Minhyuk took a small bite of his eggs. It practically burned going down his throat. His mind was screaming to bring it back up, but he forced himself to eat more. 

“We’ve got practice in about an hour. Be sure to be downstairs by then.” Hyunwoo announced. 

The members got up and left one by one as they finished eating. Hyungwon and Changkyun went to the living room to watch some TV while Jooheon, Kihyun, and Hyunwoo went to wash some dishes. Leaving Hoseok and Minhyuk at the table alone. 

“Minhyuk,” the elder said softly. “Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

Hoseok grabbed his hand and rubbed it. Minhyuk couldn’t bear to look his partner in the eyes. He pulled his hand from the other’s grasp and stood up. He turned to go back to his room when a strong hold on his thin wrist stopped him. Hoseok grabbed both his arms and forced the younger to look at him. 

“What’s up with you? You been less energetic this past week. You haven’t been smiling and laughing as much. You also haven’t kissed me in three days.” Hoseok asked, concern laced in his voice. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Minhyuk responded quickly, squirming to get out of Hoseok’s grasp. 

The larger just brought him into a big hug. “Please, I love you Minhyuk. I can’t stand to see you unhappy. You’re everything to me.” 

Minhyuk froze. His mind was fighting with itself, the loving things from Hoseok started a war with the degrading thoughts from Minhyuk. His mind pounded painfully against his skull. Tears clouded his vision and his lungs wouldn’t work correctly, sobs wracking his small frame. 

“Minhyuk! Calm down.” Hoseok said, sensing something was wrong. 

Minhyuk’s chest tightened and his body started trembling. His legs gave out from underneath him, thankfully Hoseok was quick and caught him before he could hit the ground. The older slowly lowered the light boy to the floor. Minhyuk could hear his boyfriend yelling out for the others to help, but it seemed like it was happening miles away. Minhyuk lifted his hand and set it on Hoseok’s blurry face. The last thing he remembers was his hand falling limply to the ground. 

~

“I think he’s waking up!” 

“Duh, his eyes are open.”

“That doesn’t mean he’s awake though.”

“Will you two shut up?”

Minhyuk forced his eyes to open again. He was laying on the couch in their dorm and was met with a familiar face very close to his. 

“Yep, he’s awake.” Jooheon said. 

“Thank you for your observation, Jooheonie.” Kihyun responded sarcastically. 

“Babe, thank god you’re okay.” Hoseok grabbed his face and showered it with sweet kisses. 

“Okay, enough of that.” Changkyun interjected. “Minhyuk, what happened?”

“Yeah, you were passed out for a while. We basically had to calm Hoseok from having a panic attack.” Hyunwoo said, rubbing the blonde’s head affectionately. 

“I-I don’t....” Minhyuk couldn’t bring himself to say anything, feeling guilty for making his members worry about him. 

“Would it be okay if I talked to him alone for a while, guys?” Hoseok said, sitting on the floor next to where Minhyuk was laying on the couch. 

The others nodded and left the room. Hoseok grabbed his partner’s face and kissed his lips. The older pulled away, keeping his hands on Minhyuk’s face. Hoseok had tears in his eyes and the younger wanted nothing more than to make those tears disappear. 

“I was so scared. You were in my arms and not moving at all. You were so light and pale.” Hoseok whispered, his voice shaking. 

“I’m sorry, Hoseok. It’s entirely my fault for making you and the guys worry about me.” Minhyuk reaches out and wiped a tear that had fallen down Hoseok’s face. “I haven’t been eating or sleeping well for a week. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Just tell me what’s going through your head. What made you want to do that to yourself?” 

Minhyuk looked away from Hoseok, unable to meet his eyes in embarrassment from being so affected from the words of people he doesn’t even know. 

“You’ve been reading the hate comments, haven’t you.” Hoseok said softly. 

Minhyuk simply nodded weakly, the tears in his eyes now falling down his cheeks. 

“Well, let me tell you something, Lee Minhyuk. You are the most beautiful human being I have ever laid eyes upon. Your body is perfect in every way. You are extremely talented and have millions of adoring fans. You also have a loving boyfriend who is here for you and willing to listen to your darkest thoughts. I’ll destroy every one of them with a kiss.”

Hoseok presses their lips together for emphasis. They broke apart and Minhyuk sat up on the couch with the older kneeling between his legs on the floor. Hoseok wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist and hugged him tightly, hoping all the depressing thoughts would be squeezed out. 

“I love you so much Hoseok.” Minhyuk smiled at his lover and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

They kissed again, but were cut short by Changkyun entering the room and gagging at the sight of the two basically eating each other’s faces off.

**Author's Note:**

> What’s your guys fave song from the new album? Party Time and Rodeo are my hecking jams


End file.
